Cable storage drums used to contain push-cables with inspection cameras made to interface with a camera control unit (also referred to hereafter as a CCU) for viewing, storing, and/or controlling data and/or video feeds from the inspection camera are known in the art. Many such cable storage drums secure a CCU thereto in a fixed position for use in utility inspection operations. For example, European Patent EP 1,091,159B1, entitled CAVITY INSPECTION DEVICE WITH VIDEO CAMERA, which is incorporated by reference herein, describes an inspection device wherein a monitor for displaying video captured by a video camera is fixed in place with respect to the device frame. These locks or other mechanisms to secure the CCU about a cable storage drum tend to be cumbersome for a user to operate during normal use. Furthermore, existing configurations of cable storage drums with attached CCUs tend to remain fixed in position relative to the frame of the cable storage drum, neglecting a user's need to angle the CCU for ease in viewing during use.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to address the above-described as well as other problems.